Dear Diary
by funkirican
Summary: A drabble series consisted of diary entries from Katness. Rated Teen just in case of future ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It feels quite strange to be writing in you. I've had you for a few years now…seeing as you were the last gift my father gave to me. What happened to my father you may ask? Well, he was killed in a mining incident. The cave closed in on him as well as many other workers, including Gale's dad as well. I miss him every day. I keep thinking that it will get easier with time, I'm wrong.

Anyway, the reason I finally decided to write in you is because a lot has happened in my life, and you are the closest thing I have to tell my father about any of it. I guess it's a good think I kept you after all.

You'll be glad to know that the Hunger Games, are no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good morning Diary,_

_ Yesterday I was in a rush so I couldn't expand on what I had said about the Hunger Games being gone. Anyway, this year they had decided to let there be two victors as long as they were from the same district. Peeta Mellark and I won. We played the whole 'Oh, we're so in love with each other' card, even though we're really not and never spoke to one another before the Games. In fact, even though we're the same age and have had the same classes since Kinder-garden, the only interaction we had before the Games was when he threw me bread they were suppose to feed there pigs. It was shortly after my father had passed, and I was struggling to feed my family. It was raining, and a little cold, though it wasn't winter yet. He saw me in the back near their pig pin, under a tree I used for shelter from the sudden storm. His mother was screaming at him and practically pushed him out of the house with the burned bread that they would use for hog feed. Our eyes met, and I still to this day do not know why, but he looked over his shoulder to check for his mother, when he realized she was nowhere in site, he tossed me the bread and gave a small lopsided smile. Then, disappeared back indoors._

_ Alright, I'm off subject, sorry about that. As I was saying, when we returned home somebody assassinated President Snow, President Sleet- I know, ironic right?- said that he was against the games. He believed that we could have another form of entertainment. I'm all for that. Life in the districts is still the same though, poverty, starving children. But knowing that the people know longer have to sacrifice their kids, I now think I'm okay with having children one day. I don't have a boyfriend or anything though. Things between Peeta and I have been somewhat strange ever since our charade ended after our Victory Tour. Gale and I still hunt together, but I guess seeing me kiss Peeta on the screen all the time was just too much for him. As for what my heart wants? We'll, I'll let you know when I get there._

_ Well, I'm all done for now I guess. I have to meet Gale in the woods to hunt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well Diary,_

_ It's been a long long long day! I'm exhausted. I just got back from my trading with the Hob and the Baker's shop. Did I ever tell you that Peeta's family runs the shop? I guess that may have been an important detail to tell you before. Anyway, for the first time in a couple of weeks, he spoke to me. Peeta, and his soft voice. I didn't realize how much I missed hearing it up until now. I think Gale was as surprised as I was. He acted really awkward while we were there. I could tell that he didn't like Peeta talking to me. Gale and my friendship has been getting better, and I think that's due to him thinking that things with Peeta and I are completely done. I just could never tell Gale the sad truth, that I'm not sure who 'm more happy with between the two of them. I think he sensed my relief when Peeta openly spoke to me without me trying to start the conversation first. _

_ I wish his father had taken more time grabbing the goods to trade with us for my squirrels. I wasn't ready to quit talking to Peeta yet. I don't even remember what we were talking about, all I really noticed was that his voice was back together, like his old self. While we were in the games, and he cold openly speak with me. It was nice._


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't sleep tonight, Diary,_

_ I keep tossing and turning. Prim moved from my bed to go to her room because I kept kicking her off. Oh, we have our own rooms now. After I won the games and became a Victor, we moved to the Victor's Village. The house is much nicer, I still spend most of my time in the Seam, or woods, sometimes even town. Peeta also has a house in the Village, his family didn't move in with him though because it would be hard for them to run the bakery if they had to travel there and back every day. His family still loves in the apartment above the bakery. Peeta travels everyday for work though. Even though he doesn't have to work he does, baking is something he truly loves, you can tell by looking at his work. I still hunt even though I don't need to, it's just a hobby of mine now. I force Gale to bring most everything home with him, he gets angry with me for it._

_ Every time I've fallen asleep tonight, I see Peeta. I'm sure it's because he spoke to me today, I mean, why else would I dream about the boy with bread? In my dream, we're back to the games, which is sad, but it's more of a memory than a dream. We're back in the cave, him with his leg wound, me feeding him the soup Haymitch sent us. And the kisses we shared. I wish I knew what I wanted. I wish I knew how to fix things for good between he and I._

_ Even if I did fix things with us, where would that leave Gale and I? I know if I get close to Peeta again, it will hurt Gale. Gale is my best friend, I don't want to hurt him. He's like family, and always has been. I wish I knew what to do, and how I felt. Life would be so much simpler if that were the case._


	5. Chapter 5

_Good morning Diary,_

_ I woke up late today, really really late. Good thing it's summer and good think I don't need to hunt. It was really late by the time my body finally gave into my sleepyness, and allowed me to sleep. But of course, as soon as I woke up this morning, my mind was right back on Peeta and Gale. Part of me wishes that I had never gone to the games, or that Peeta's name had never been drawn. If that were the case, then Gale and I would be back to our normal selves. Then again, if that were the case, I would never have had a chance to get to know Peeta and to see the honest looks and emotions that he lets run through his eyes. _

_ I need to stop this, I need to stop my thoughts. They'll only depress me. But I really need to figure out what to do about my situation. I love Gale, and I'm pretty sure I love Peeta...but why does the love feel so different between the two? Guahh! This is too much to wake up and start my day with, I'm going to get ready for today and get something to eat. I'll think more about this later._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Diary,_

_ Sorry it took so long for me to write you, it's been a little over a week. I forgot where I set you down last time, and Prim was helping my mother clean and moved you. Oh, in case I haven't told you before, Prim is my little sister. But, I think I have told you. Anyways, for the last week I've been hunting mostly alone. It's not that I am avoiding Gale exactly. I've just been waking up a little bit earlier these last few days, and keep hunting earlier because of it. Though, he may be avoiding me, I haven't seen him at the Hob or on the afternoon snare check. Though, there is evidence that he is still checking the snares. He uses different bate in them than I do. _

_ I haven't seen Peeta much either, come to think of it. Most of the time that I've traded with his father these past few days, he's been inside manning the bakery. Though, I don't think he is avoiding me. I overheard some towns people say that his parents are divorcing, which is something completely unheard of here, in district 12. Something about his mother being abusive, and only marrying Mr. Mellark for the stability of the bakery. Right now they're separated, and she tried to take the bakery from him as part of the divorce. She doesn't have any right to it though, seeing as it's a family business from her husbands family. So they are separated until they come to some type of agreement._

_ I'm sure that once things get easier at the bakery, and all of the drama is over, I'll be able to see Peeta more, maybe even talk to him. Wonder if they could use another set of hands...Then again, what would I know about baking?_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Hey Diary,_

_I've been feeling kind of sick lately, these last couple of days. I've had a terrible headache. It's starting to go away now though. I ran into Gale this morning when I went to trade with Mr. Mellark. Well, more like he ran into me. I was in the bakery, business was slow, so Peeta and I finally had a chance to talk. We didn't really talk about anything of importance though, we just joked around, it was nice. Anyway, Gale walked in to trade his game, and saw us at the table. He looked at me, and back at Peeta, he wouldn't speak to me. But he told Peeta that he was looking forward to the competition. I'm not sure what he meant. Peeta just gave a chuckle and nodded to him, then went back to talking to me. _

_Come to think of it, maybe Gale read into the situation too much. Our chairs were a bit close to one another. But I don't care, I was comfortable that way. Gale can think whatever he wants to think, if he has a problem with something he can talk to me about it._

_Anyway, Peeta's father moved in with him in Victor's Village. So now, both the Mellarks are our neighbors. Mr. Mellark decided to close the bakery early today and told Peeta to go ahead and head home to prepare dinner so he could start cooking when he gets home about an hour later. So, Peeta walked me home tonight, after we spent the day away chatting at the bakery, simply enjoying eachother's company. And I have never been happier, well, except for when I found him still alive during the games._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_ Things have been doing great lately for good ol' Katness. Peeta and I are speaking more now that his father moved in with him. keeps sending Peeta home early from work to get the kitchen ready for dinner and prep the food. I always walk home with him. It's become a type of tradition of ours. Even if I don't have anything to trade with them, I still make my way to town just to walk home with Peeta. Surprisingly enough, Gale has been speaking to me more as well. I now see him every morning while I'm out hunting...And it's no longer just me checking the snares in the afternoon, now Gale is back with me, back to our old ways. It's nice. _

_ Gale in fact, has taken to walking me to the bakery these last few days. He knows I always walk home with Peeta and that that's the main reason I go there now; But, he'll still always ask if he should come back to walk me home. I have always told him no. He seems a little bit disappointed at this sometimes, but the look goes away when Peeta steps into the room. I wonder if this has to do with the 'competition' they said they were in. Neither one has told me about it, but then again, I haven't exactly asked either._

_ Today during our walk home, Peeta asked me why Gale has been walking me to the bakery. I told him that I think he just doesn't want me walking there alone, that's what I think it is anyway, besides wanting to hang out. Peeta then asked me why I walk to the bakery in the first place. I playfully slapped him on his arm, to which he faked pain, then told him I liked hanging out with him._

_ I was rewarded with his famous lop-sided smile. I couldn't even think of a better prize._

_ I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will hold. It's Sunday, so the bakery will be closed. Peeta asked me to come with him to the bakery in the morning. He said they have to count inventory and clean and such. So tomorrow, it looks like I won't just be walking the 'boy with the bread' home, I'll also be walking him to town._

_ I can't even think of a better way spend my Sunday._


	9. Chapter 9

Good Morning,

So this past week has been a good one. I still walk home with Peeta every day, last night he grabbed my hand on the way home. It shocked me, but it was a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting it, now we're pretty much back to how we were during the games. Except that we're not having to fend for our lives. During the walk home he brought up a few things about the Hunger Games. It upset me at first, but he was mostly just talking about our times together, and not the other players. He said that one of his top five moments is when he was camouflaged as the ground and saw me looking for him. He said the worry on my face let him know how much I really cared.

I had to turn away from him after that, I felt a blush on my cheeks. It feels good to have my open, honest, good nature Peeta back. I just hope he's not reading too much into this, too much into...us. I love being around him, I like holding his hand, I love walking home with him every day. But I'm not ready for the relationship I know he's ready for. The commitment that I know he wants. I'm just not that type of girl- to have a husband, children, just family in general, it's not my thing. I belong in the woods, hunting, surviving. Which leads me to Gale.

Just as I have said before, Gale has taken a liking to walking me to the bakery every day after our afternoon snare check. I act like I don't notice it, but every day I notice him walking closer to me. He's also become more playful and hands on. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's flirting. Perhaps I'm the 'competition' he spoke to Peeta about. Well, if that's the case, good luck boys because Katness Everdeen isn't up for grabs. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize that.


End file.
